In the prior art liquid proportioning device disclosed in applicant prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,234 there was no means provided for mixing the chemical concentrate within the attached container. In other words, in the prior art device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,234 a premixed chemical solution was supplied to the container. This obviously has many apparent disadvantages. The ability of an operator to place a few ounces of a solid, crystaline fertilizer or insecticide or a concentrated liquid into the container and then attach the new improved proportioning device to a water supply is most attractive. This feature is available in the novel device of this invention.
It is one principal object of this invention to provide an improved liquid proportioning device that will solve the practical problems of the use and application of the prior art device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,234.
It is another object of this invention to provide adaquate air vent and air vent closure means that combine and cooperate with the flow diverting conduit used to proportion the liquid concentrate.
It is a further object of this invention to provide superior method and apparatus for mixing a chemical concentrate in the supply container with a liquid diluent, which will usually be water supplied by an ordinary garden hose.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a combination of air venting means for the closure devices disclosed in the prior art U.S. No. 2,856,234 and to use such air venting means in combination with pivoted valve means that cause cooperation between the air venting means and the prior art proportioning means disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,234.
It is a further object, of this invention to provide a device that will automatically permit a supply container that is partially filled with a chemical concentrate to dissolve and/or dilute said chemical concentrate and fill the supply container with dissolved or diluted concentrate, and when the supply container had been filled therewith to proceed without any adjustment or manual manipulation to proportion said dissolved or diluted concentrate into the main flow of liquid such as water at a predetermined ratio without further dilution.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device wherein if the main flow of liquid is turned off the supply container being emptied of the concentrate and filled with the main flow liquid will without further manual manipulation drain the main flow liquid from the supply container by a syphoning action.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a device wherein the proportioning action can be stopped without interruption to the main flow.